This is War
by Clumzy.Person
Summary: Sequel to Emmett. Emmett and Bella have finally stopped playing pranks on each other, but now they instead unite their forces to fight against a common enemy. Tanya. Rated M just to be sure, but is probably appropriate for teens!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**(A/N. The sequel to Emmett is here. PLEASE don't read this unless you have read Emmett. Some things in this prologue are the same as the epilogue of Emmett, the last part is only for this story.)**

**This is War!**

**Prologue!**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were enjoying the rainy day by sitting on the couch and watching a movie when suddenly Alice was in front of us with a amused and nervous expression on her face.

Nervous? Alice is never nervous!

"What is it Alice?" I asked and as soon as the words left my mouth I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"The Denali are coming for a visit to meet our newest Cullen!" she said simply.

Even thought I was not married to Edward yet, they still considered me part of their family...

Wait!

What?

The Denali Coven?

But that means...

Tanya's coming.

"I just thought I should warn you in case she tries something." Alice continued.

"Thanks." I gave her a smile.

"They'll arrive later tonight, but you will meet tomorrow."

"Thanks." I said again. I would make sure Tanya would keep her hands of my man.

**Alice POV.**

I was so excited. I couldn't wait.

The Denali coven are coming. I got a vision this morning and until earlier this evening I was trying to determine if it would be best if I tell Bella or don't tell her.

If I wouldn't have told her she would've caught Tanya stealing a kiss from Edward and ran away crying.

If I told her, which I did...

**Bella POV.**

"Emmett!" I yelled as I walked into the Cullen Mansion the next day, wearing the tightest skinny jeans on the planet with red heels and an oversized shirt I borrowed from my dad. "What the hell happened to my clothes?"

He looked at me and started whistling as my face flushed, both with embarrassment and anger.

I heard a gasp behind me and I turned around to see what was going on when I caught Edward staring at my butt.

"Edward seems to like it." He said casually as if it was no big deal to steal someone's clothes and replace them with a slutty style that someone would never wear.

"Ugh!" I huffed as I walked out the door and bumped into something hard.

I raised my eyes and found out I was staring at my worst enemy.

"Um." I stuttered nervously. "Hi! I'm Edward's fiance. You must be Tanya?"

"Hello." Tanya said in a beautiful voice. "Yes I'm Tanya. I'm surprised you know me, Edward must talk about me a lot."

"No." I said and pretended to think. "I've never heard Edward say anything about you. Alice told me you were coming."

She didn't even give me a second glance, she just walked into the living room looking like she owned the place, she walked straight to Edward embracing him and talking in a completely squeaky voice.

"Eddie! I missed you."

I tore my eyes away from them confident that Edward wouldn't do anything, because he looked just as annoyed as I was.

I looked at the door where four other vampires were staring curiously at me.

"Hi." I waved. "I'm Bella, it's soo nice to meet you, I wish I could stay and chat but I have to go. Bye"

And before I walked out of the room I spoke:

"Emmett? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I didn't wait for a response. I walked out to my truck to see Emmett leaning against it.

"You have a choice." I said in a calm deadly voice.

"I'm listening." he spoke as he looked at me with what I figured must be his serious expression. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Either I tell Rosalie about the prank, and you get to spend some more time with the couch-"

"No. Please, don't." he interrupted me pleading. "I'll stop I swear. Just don't tell her! I'll-"

I held my hand up to stop him talking. And it worked.

"Or you help me prank Tanya." I whispered so low, I was sure no body in the house would hear me.

"Hell yeah."

And so the War began.

**(A/N. Soo What do you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas, Ideas!

**This is War**

**Emmett Pov!**

I hurried up the stairs and slowly started thinking of various plans to make Tanya regret coming here!

I needed to do this so Bella wouldn't tell on me...

I couldn't make it if Rosie-Posie made me sleep on the couch again.

I needed her like I needed my bears.

"Where are you going, Emmett?" Edward asked walking down the stairs narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Um..." I started as I thought of my Rosie naked. That should keep him out of my mind.

Edward closed his eyes and groaned. "Emmett!"

"That should teach you to stay out of my mind." I grinned at him as I ascended the stairs.

"What are you planning?" Edward asked.

"That for me to know and for you to wonder." I answered.

"Emmett!"

I shrugged as I entered my room and closed the door behind me.

I walked to my separate closet and opened up my secret door.

Yes!

Tanya wouldn't know what hit her!

* * *

><p>Hey! It's me! I'm alive!<p>

I finally managed to update although short! Sorry for that!

Any ideas on some good pranks for Tanya? Write them to me!


End file.
